at School
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: [Kumpulan Drabble] tentang sekolah, kelas, seorang Jeon Jungkook, dan kekasihnya, si ketua kelas ; Park Jimin. BTS fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya, karakter tidak

Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal

_Don't Like Don't Read_

 **Papan Tulis**

Di pagi itu, pagi yang terik dan panas. Jungkook berdiri di depan papan tulis kelasnya, menatapi si papan bisu dengan wajah yang bersemu. Bahwa di depannya, ada tulisan besar-besar, ditulis oleh karena kejahilan teman-teman dekatnya.

 _Si Jeon Jungkook pacaran dengan ketua kelas kita!_

Serius.

Nanti, setelah bel istirahat terdengar. Bakal ada ruam biru di pipi teman-temannya. Membeberkan sesuatu yang padahal ingin ia sembunyikan. Mereka ini teman bukan sih?

"Kenapa dihapus?"

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, menatapi si pendek ketua kelas yang baru kemarin resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Menatap Jungkook sambil menaikkan alis.

"Aku tidak ingin yang lain tahu."

"Tulis lagi."

"Heh?"

"Tulis lagi."

Yang pendek tersenyum begitu manis, kemudian menarik tangan Jungkook dan mengambil spidol. "Jika yang lain tidak tahu, banyak perempuan yang akan menarik perhatian padamu. Kau tidak ingin kita putus gara-gara aku cemburu kan?"

Jadi sebelum yang lain datang, Jungkook menulis lagi kalimat itu dengan gusar.

 **Pulpen**

Belakangan, Jimin sangat suka meminjam pulpen pada Kim Taehyung, laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Jimin. Jungkook jadi heran sendiri. Apa yang terjadi dengan pulpen Jimin, sampai meminjam pulpen setiap hari.

Ketika Jungkook menanyakannya, ketua kelas itu malah bersemu merah. Tidak ingin mengatakannya. Jelas, Jungkook curiga. Jangan-jangan pulpen Jimin dimakan Taehyung lagi, supaya Jimin bisa meminjam kepada Taehyung dan Taehyung bisa sering-sering menggoda Jimin.

"Bodoh," Taehyung memukul Jungkook dengan kamus bahasa Inggris. "Dia menuliskan namamu terlalu banyak saat jam kosong, pulpennya jadi macet atau tintanya habis karena terlalu sering dipakai."

Besoknya, Jungkook langsung menghadiahkan Jimin dua kotak penuh pulpen.

 **Loker**

"Aku dapat surat cinta Jungkook," Jimin menggapai amplop surat di lokernya dan membacanya dengan hati-hati, sembari rona merah mewarnai pipinya. Jungkook tidak masalah kali itu. Jimin hanya dapat surat.

Besoknya, "Jungkook, aku dapat bunga mawar."

Oh, tidak masalah. Asalkan Jimin sehabis itu membuang bunga itu.

Kemudian besoknya lagi, "Ada coklat berbentuk hati yang besar sekali di lokerku Jungkook, rasanya ini bukan tanggal 14 Februari."

Nah, Jungkook sudah membiarkan terlalu jauh.

Laki-laki kelinci itu menyabotase kunci loker Jimin dan hanya membukanya ketika Jimin perlu. "Kalau ada sesuatu asing lagi yang muncul, akan kumantrai lokermu dengan kutukan."

 **Sepatu**

Sepatu Jimin rusak karena berlarian bolak balik ruang guru-kelas. Jungkook lalu memberikan sepatunya dan berkata ia bisa saja telanjang kaki pulang nanti. Tapi Jimin protes.

"Ini untukmu," Jimin memberikan sepatu sebelah kiri pada Jungkook.

"Ini untukku," kemudian memakai sepatu sebelah kanan untuknya sendiri.

Jungkook merasa seperti orang gila. Tapi melihat Jimin yang tersenyum polos padanya, Jungkook dengan sangat terpaksa berjalan pulang dengan sebelah sepatu.

"Ini bukannya aku ingin terlihat idiot atau apa," Jimin mengambil napas sebentar. "Hanya saja, aku tidak mau kau malu sendirian. Kau bisa dicap aneh sendirian pula. Jadi, biar kita jadi aneh berdua."

Jimin, kalau saja Jungkook tidak ingat kalau ia laki-laki, ia mungkin sudah menangis mendengar Jimin berkata begitu.

"Jungkook matamu berair."

"Berisik."

 **Hujan**

Hujan sore itu bukanlah hujan biasa.

Jungkook mendapatkan bonus dari petir dan guntur menyeramkan itu. Tentu saja, Jimin si penakut tidak suka hujan yang begini. Ah, Jimin tidak pernah suka sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

Jadi Jungkook menaruh kembali payungnya ke dalam tas, dan menyarankan untuk menunggu sampai reda.

Bonusnya. Jimin ketiduran di sebelah Jungkook. Menunggu hujan yang begitu lama di teras membuat Jimin mengantuk. Dan Jungkook dengan senang hati meminjamkan bahunya. Ketika hujan reda, hari sudah lumayan cerah, Jungkook masih terdiam di posisinya. Tidak ingin cepat-cepat beranjak karena ia senang sekali Jimin yang mendengkur halus di sebelahnya.

Ini sudah satu jam semenjak hujan berhenti. Dan petang datang bersama langit oranye.

Seorang penjaga sekolah merusak semua momen itu. "Gerbang mau dikunci, ingin kukunci juga di sini dan tidak bisa pulang?"

Jungkook tidak tahu, sebenarnya Jimin sudah bangun dari tadi.

 **Jaket**

Jaket Jungkook robek dibagian lehernya, padahal itu jaket kesayangannya. Seokjin, kakak kelasnya itu tidak sengaja menarik kerah jaketnya ketika laki-laki berbahu lebar itu hampir terjatuh. Menyebabkan robek besar di sana.

Jungkook ingin sekali memukul kakak kelasnya, ingin sekali. Tapi keinginan itu dihentikan, karena setelah pelajaran usai, dan Jungkook kembali mengamati jaketnya, robek itu sudah dijait, dengan sebuah kertas yang terselip di kantongnya.

 _Jangan berkelahi hanya karena jaket, Jungkook._

Jangan salahkan Jungkook jika habis ini ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Jimin.

 **Jendela**

Jimin suka sekali duduk di dekat jendela, katanya, ada seseorang yang diam-diam ia kagumi dari tingkat tiga. Tentu saja, Jungkook khawatir. Ada orang lain yang disukai Jimin selain dirinya, apalagi yang lebih mengkhawatirkan?

Jadi Jungkook setelah istirahat, ia menempelkan foto wajahnya yang paling tampan di jendela di sebelah bangku Jimin. Menuliskan ; _aku lebih tampan daripada Min Yoongi atau siapalah itu!_

"Jungkook, jangan menempelkan wajahmu di jendela kelas, merusak pemandangan. Lepas sekarang!" kata wali kelasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jimin terkekeh. "Saya yang akan melepaskannya."

Setelah itu, Jimin berbisik pada Jungkook yang duduk agak jauh darinya, _"Foto ini akan jadi pemandangan yang indah di kamarku."_

 **Kantin**

Tidak ada yang suka kantin sekolah mereka. Penuh akan murid-murid yang berkerumun untuk mendapatkan makanan lebih dulu. Meja-meja yang tersusun di kantin kadang terlalu penuh hanya untuk menempatkan bokong satu orang saja.

Jungkook jadi tidak nafsu ke kantin sama sekali, atau lebih lagi, ia jadi tidak nafsu makan. Siapa yang mau makan di tempat penuh murid-murid yang merangsek itu?

"Tidak makan?" Jimin bertanya ketika ia hendak berjalan ke kantin. "Nanti masuk angin lho."

Jungkook menggeleng dan memberitahu alasannya. Dan Jimin nampak mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Besoknya, Jungkook menemukan bekal makanan di laci mejanya. Dan Jimin tersenyum dari bangkunya, berkata, "hanya agar kau tidak masuk angin lho."

 **Kelulusan**

Adalah hal paling Jungkook nantikan. Selesai perayaan di sekolah, dan berpesta sebentar dengan teman-temannya di karoke, Jungkook langsung menarik Jimin untuk jalan-jalan di taman kota.

Karena di sanalah, Jungkook duduk di bangku taman dan memberikan cincin itu pada Jimin. Kemudian menarik leher si pendek sembari dirinya mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sebuah lumatan yang panjang, dan Jungkook berani memasukkan lidahnya saat itu. Setelah Jimin sudah terlihat akan kehabisan napas, Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup singkat kening Jimin.

"Bukankah ini adalah saat yang baik untuk melakukannya pertama kali?"

"Melakukan apa, Jungkook?"

Jungkook memberikan senyuman jahil, kemudian mencium lagi bibir Jimin sebentar. "Menurutmu apa?"

Jimin merasa, ia tidak akan sanggup berjalan besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

RnR?


End file.
